Documents U.S. Pat. No. 6,077,200, U.S. Pat. No. 6,602,167 and EP 1 304 143 describe installations of this type which can be easily folded and stored. In each of these three documents however, it is specified that in the folded position, the installation rests on a base that occupies a space of reduced size on the ground, with the running track in a vertical or substantially vertical position. It can be seen that since the base is not sufficiently broad, there is a risk of toppling the installation in the event of an impact. In addition, storage in the vertical position is not very aesthetic, in particular when it is physically located in a user's home.
In the known installations, in particular those in the aforementioned documents, the user has the ability to support himself/herself on support means (e.g., handlebars facing the user). This can be a U-shaped handlebar whose lateral branches extend down to the ground (EP 1 304 143), or a U-shaped handlebar in which the ends of the lateral branches act as handles (U.S. Pat. No. 6,602,167), or a U-shaped handrail (EP 1 304 143).